


goodnight, sleep tight

by luckylikeyou



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Somnophilia, Dirty Talk, Kink Negotiation, Lowercase, M/M, Somnophilia, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21685948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckylikeyou/pseuds/luckylikeyou
Summary: jae has a fantasy, and younghyun helps him fulfill it.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Comments: 17
Kudos: 159





	goodnight, sleep tight

**Author's Note:**

> me: *posts a fic then deletes it immediately bc it’s too self indulgent*  
> also me: *writes another even MORE self indulgent fic*
> 
> i hope this is enjoyable for everyone and not just for me lol
> 
> !!also just a disclaimer!! you could consider this as having some cnc elements because jae is unconscious and wants younghyun to take full advantage of that which is mentioned quite a few times, but everything is consensual and discussed beforehand.

“hey, bri?”

younghyun looks up from where he had been scrolling on his phone. he feels the couch dip as jae, his boyfriend, settles next to him. jae has a somewhat nervous look on his face, and younghyun sets his phone down to look at him.

“yeah, what’s up?”

jae takes a deep breath. younghyun can tell he’s obviously anxious, playing with his fingers in his lap and refusing to make eye contact. “are you okay, jae?” younghyun asks, concerned.

jae finally looks up and meets younghyun’s gaze. “what? yeah, i’m fine… just a little nervous,” he admits, shifting in his seat. “so…” he swallows, “do you remember our, uh, _talk_ the other day?”

younghyun is suddenly worried jae is about to do something serious, like break up with him. his mind is swimming with the possibilities of what he might’ve said to jae to make him want to have a _talk_. he furrows his eyebrows. “you’re gonna have to be more specific, jae, we talk every day.”

“the um– the one about… _kinks_ we wanna try,” jae squeaks out.

a weight is lifted from his shoulders, he’s so relieved jae wasn’t about to spring something awfully serious on him. he remembers, a few days ago they were in bed discussing possible kinks they would like to try. it was awkward and involved red faces and nervous laughter on both ends, but jae was nowhere near as nervous then as he is right now. younghyun can see a blush rising up his boyfriend’s face, and he’s suddenly very curious. his mouth forms into a grin at the sight of jae shifting around and blushing in front of him.

“yeah, baby, i remember.” younghyun is sure he has a smug expression on his face when he sees jae squirm at the pet name.

“well… i wanted to talk to you about one i wanted to try, but i’m a little scared,” jae admits, his eyes darting around the room and looking everywhere except younghyun’s face. “i’m afraid you will think its weird or too much.”

younghyun reaches over and takes jae’s hand into his own. he peeks up at younghyun, who squeezes his hand in a comforting gesture. “you can tell me anything you want, i won’t judge you,” he says honestly. “if it is something that makes me uncomfortable, i’ll make sure you know and we can talk about it.”

jae nods and takes a deep breath. “okay.” he squeezes younghyun’s hand back.

“the other night, you were touching me when i was really sleepy and just wanted to go to bed,” jae begins, and younghyun winces. he recalls, he was horny and wanted jae at the time, but jae was too tired to do anything. he remembers touching jae, running his hands up and down his body, gliding his fingertips down jae’s stomach and playing with his waistband. he didn’t actually do anything, but he felt so guilty afterwards, as if he was being too invasive or forcing himself on jae. he apologized the next morning, and jae insisted it was fine and he didn’t mind. it eased younghyun’s mind somewhat, but he still felt a bit guilty.

“i know i was half asleep and didn’t say anything, but i really, _really_ enjoyed that,” jae admits. younghyun just nods, encouraging him to continue.

“i liked the feeling of being half unconscious, just barely realizing what you were doing to me,” he confesses with a shiver. “the feeling of helplessness, that you could do whatever you wanted and i was unaware of it.”

younghyun’s grip on jae’s hand tightens. what jae was confessing surprised him, but he would be lying if he said it didn’t turn him on.

“so you want me to touch you while you’re asleep?” younghyun asks for confirmation.

“yes,” jae says breathily, “but not just touch me… i want you to fuck me while i’m asleep too.” younghyun can see that jae’s pupils are dilated, obviously turned on by just the request of what he wants younghyun to do to him. it’s dirty and filthy, what jae wants, but younghyun can’t help the chill that goes down his spine as jae describes his fantasy. 

“i want you to use me for your own pleasure while i’m asleep, i want to wake up feeling sore and _used_ ,” jae whispers. younghyun inhales sharply at the scenario his boyfriend is describing to him.

“are you sure, baby? you can’t safe word if you’re asleep.”

jae nods. “i know, but i trust you.” he scoots closer, and younghyun can feel the heat radiating off his body. their hands are still linked. “it’s sick, but, i like the feeling of knowing you can do whatever you want to me and i won’t know.” younghyun can’t help the little gasp he lets out when jae says that. “i trust you,” he repeats, “i want to be completely at your mercy.”

younghyun soaks it in for a moment. this fantasy jae is divulging to him is so filthy, younghyun feels wrong being so turned on by it, even though it’s what jae wants. he thinks about what jae said, that he wants younghyun to _use_ him. to take him for his own pleasure. to do whatever he wants to jae while his boyfriend is unconscious and helpless. younghyun imagines it, sneaking into bed when jae is already asleep, pulling his underwear down and fucking him while he just lies there, finishing and pulling his pants back up like nothing happened, just for jae to find out in the morning. it makes his head spin at how hard he has become just by imagining it. younghyun never would have thought of this beforehand, but now that jae has planted this seed in his mind he can’t deny how aroused he is by the idea.

“okay, yeah, we can do that baby,” younghyun says, his voice a little shaky. he runs his hand through his hair and bites his lip, no telling how he looks right now. “how are you gonna stay asleep the whole time? surely you will wake up when i start… y’know.”

jae thinks for a moment. “well, whenever i came back from america i had horrible jetlag, so i took melatonin, and that shit made me sleep like a rock, so…”

younghyun swallows hard. “yeah, i think that will work.”

•••

a little over a week later, the day comes. they had discussed it more since younghyun’s initial conversation with jae, clarifying exactly what jae wants and doesn’t want. they planned it on a night where there weren’t any plans the next morning, allowing them to take their time. 

younghyun’s stomach was turning in anticipation as he watched jae crawl into bed. he was wearing a soft tee shirt and his boxers, looking so cozy curled up in the covers. younghyun began turning each light off, leaving only a dim bedside lamp illuminating the room. jae yawned, the melatonin obviously making him sleepy, and he looked up at younghyun. younghyun smiled at the cute look on his boyfriend’s face and leaned down to give a soft kiss on his lips.

“i’ll go sit on the couch for a while and let you fall asleep,” younghyun says while taking jae’s glasses off for him and setting them on the nightstand. jae nods and yawns again, easing further into the covers and closing his eyes. younghyun gives him one last kiss on the forehead and exits the room, leaving jae to drift off into sleep.

leaning back into the plush cushions of the couch, younghyun tries to pass the time by mindlessly scrolling on his phone, but his thoughts can’t help but wander to the events that are about to occur. he pictures jae sleeping soundly as he pulls the covers back and gently tugs his pants down, squirming as he inserts a finger, maybe whimpering when he adds another, and moaning in his sleep when younghyun finally slides inside. he’s getting hard just thinking about it, shuddering in anticipation. who knew a little fantasy jae had would affect him this much?

after about 30 minutes of an antsy younghyun shifting around, he finally decides jae is most likely sound asleep at the moment. rising from the couch and tiptoeing into the bedroom, younghyun finds jae sleeping on his stomach, his breathing even and slow. younghyun treads as lightly as possible and crawls into bed next to him, sitting back on his knees next to jae’s sleeping form.

his heart is thudding against his chest as he pulls the covers back as gently as possible, exposing jae’s body. his shirt has ridden up slightly, exposing a small sliver of skin above his waistband. younghyun dares to run his warm hand over the smooth, pale skin, gliding his fingers ever so slightly underneath the waistband of his boxers. he hooks his fingers under the boxers and slowly, so slowly, tugs them down until they’re resting right underneath jae’s ass. he’s getting hotter as he runs his hands all over jae’s exposed body, feeling every inch of his skin.

younghyun’s hand dips into the pocket of his sweatpants to retrieve the bottle of lube he slipped in just an hour before. popping it open and pouring the contents onto his fingers, he tenderly reaches down and presses his fingers against jae, and gasps when they slide right inside. he dares to press in further and finds there's absolutely no resistance. _fuck_. apparently, jae had prepared himself prior to this without younghyun’s knowledge, and he’s so fucking turned on as he slides his fingers in and out of his boyfriend’s completely pliant body.

easing his fingers out of jae, younghyun’s hands shake in anticipation as he pulls his sweatpants down. he’s so hard and hasn’t even touched himself yet, he moans under his breath when he wraps a hand around himself. his heart is racing when he gently grabs jae’s legs and spreads them as far as they’ll go with the boxers pulled down to his thighs still constricting them. he looks up to confirm jae is still asleep, and yes, his eyes are shut and his breathing is even. he looks so peaceful, unconscious and completely unaware of what younghyun is doing to him. it gives younghyun a thrill, and he can feel electricity coursing through his veins.

sidling himself in between jae’s legs, he grips his cock and positions himself right at jae’s entrance. gently and so slowly, he pushes himself inside, pausing when he has the tip in. he can feel jae constrict around him, and he makes a soft noise in his sleep. younghyun is desperately trying to hold himself back from just shoving inside and fucking jae hard with no mercy, but he knows jae’s fantasy. he wants to be dead asleep the whole time.

the pace he slides inside with is so torturously slow, but he wants to keep jae from waking up. inch by inch he eases inside, and it feels like hours before he’s finally bottomed out. younghyun exhales heavily when all of his cock has disappeared inside jae, and he can feel himself throbbing with the need for friction. he tries to hold back his moans when he slides out, then thrusts back in.

jae’s body is completely pliant, he’s limp like a ragdoll and just lies there and takes it. younghyun shudders in a filthy excitement at the thought. unconscious jae just lying there while younghyun sneaks in and uses him. fucking him like he’s just a little toy, only good for younghyun’s pleasure. it’s sick and twisted but younghyun’s stomach is turning in arousal because he knows this is exactly what jae wants. younghyun’s slow thrusts become harder, fucking jae’s limp body up the bed, and he just takes it and takes it, bouncing slightly at the new force younghyun has gained.

“mmm, brian?” jae mumbles, and younghyun freezes. “what’re you doin’?” he slurs, but his eyes are still closed and he hasn’t moved.

he’s probably confused from his semi-asleep state, so younghyun says, “i think you’re just dreaming, baby, go back to sleep,” in a gentle voice. younghyun is completely still, cock aching and still buried inside jae. jae mumbles something incoherent and then, “okay, goodnight, brian,” and then shoves his face back into the pillow. younghyun’s heart is pounding as he stays frozen on the spot, waiting for jae’s breathing to even back out.

he waits for a few terribly long minutes until he’s sure jae is asleep before easing out, then back in, in an achingly slow manner as to not wake jae up again. he rocks in and out of jae, the bed creaking slightly with his slow but deep thrusts. younghyun changes his angle and jae whimpers and writhes in his sleep, obviously hitting something sensitive inside, and younghyun has to remind himself that this is for his pleasure only. if he keeps stimulating jae, he’s going to wake up again.

younghyun finally looks up at jae’s sleeping face, having been too busy watching himself disappear inside his boyfriend. jae’s hair is messy, black and blonde strands falling over the pillows, face looking so peaceful as he remains asleep. he looks so innocent and pure, younghyun would feel bad about what he’s doing to him if he didn’t know it’s exactly what jae wants. it simultaneously turns him on and fills him with warmth, knowing jae trusts only younghyun this much to touch him and fuck him while he’s unconscious.

younghyun’s thrusts become more shallow as he feels himself getting closer, just barely pulling out each time. he rocks heavily against jae, running his hands across his waist and hips and feeling the hot pleasure pool in his stomach. he goes harder, not even caring at this point if he wakes his boyfriend up. fuck, he’s about to come in jae while he’s asleep. jae will wake up sore with younghyun’s come in between his legs, dripping out of him. it’s that thought that finally sends him over the edge, pushing in as deep as he can and coming. younghyun tries his hardest to muffle his moans as he grinds himself against jae, filling him full of come. he thrusts in and out a few times, trying to milk himself of all the come and stuff jae full until he’s dripping.

he takes a moment to catch his breath and gently pulls out, watching as come leaks out, and if he wasn’t so spent he probably could get hard again at the sight. he takes jae’s boxers and slides them back into place, everything just as it were before younghyun fucked him.

pulling his own pants up, younghyun flops down onto the bed next to jae and tugs the covers back over both of them, and is out like a light.

•••

younghyun is woken up to rustling sheets and soft little noises. opening his eyes, he squints at the light flooding the room, and rolls over to investigate the noises. jae is faced the opposite direction with his back to younghyun, and younghyun can hear little cut off whimpers and stuttered breathing. what catches his eye, though, is the obvious movement of jae’s hand underneath the covers. a grin spreads across his face, and younghyun inches closer to his boyfriend until the front of his body is touching jae’s back. younghyun can hear jae gasp and feels him freeze, but younghyun just presses his body closer and snakes a hand around to touch jae’s tummy.

“good morning, baby,” younghyun murmurs into his ear, and grins when he feels jae shiver. “what are you doing?”

jae doesn’t respond, so younghyun lets his hand travel down further until he feels jae’s own hand wrapped around his cock. he wraps his fingers around jae’s hand and squeezes, making jae moan out loud.

“are you touching yourself, sweetheart?” he feels a sense of accomplishment when jae whimpers at the pet name. younghyun lowers his voice and asks, “are you thinking about what we did last night?” jae nods. “do you want me to tell you all about it?” younghyun offers.

jae nods again and whispers a little “uh huh”.

younghyun smiles and begins guiding jae’s hand with his own up and down his cock. “i came in and you were sound asleep. you were so beautiful, like an angel.” jae lets out a stuttered breath. “i pulled your boxers off and you didn’t even make a sound, so good for me,” younghyun whispers into jae’s ear, moving his hand a little faster. “when i put my fingers inside, you were already so _loose_. you prepared yourself just for me, right baby?”

jae nods frantically, “just for you.”

“good boy,” younghyun praises. “i didn’t even have to prepare you, i just slid right in.” jae moans openly at his words, gasping when younghyun urges his hand to go even faster. “you didn’t make a sound. just lay there and took it like a good boy.”

jae gasps. “did it feel good? did i do well?”

“you were perfect, baby… so pliant, felt so good, just perfect,” younghyun assures him. “you woke up once, but went right back to sleep and let me keep using you. so good for me.”

younghyun is grinding his cock against jae’s back at this point, voice raspy as he keeps recounting what happened. “i fucked you like a little toy, took whatever i wanted, used you. isn’t that what you wanted?”

jae is writhing under his touch and whining at his words, “yes, yes, yes, it’s what i wanted, thank you, thank you.”

younghyun suddenly retracts his hand from jae’s member, reaching behind and feeling the wetness from where he came in jae.

“do you feel that, baby?” younghyun asks, and jae nods. “i fucked you and came inside you once i was done. i bet i could’ve went another round and you would have woken up so, so sore and covered in my come,” younghyun is almost growling as he says this, so fucking turned on.

“yes, please, please, i want that,” jae cries desperately.

he quickly grabs jae’s dripping cock again, jerking it faster and faster until jae is squirming underneath him and moaning loudly. his moans get higher in pitch as he nears his release.

“come on baby, come for me,” younghyun whispers into his boyfriend’s ear. jae writhes and lets out a loud moan when he finally comes. he gasps and whimpers as younghyun keeps moving his hand, guiding him through it, and he finally has to push him off whenever the sensations get too much. they lay there for a moment while jae catches his breath, younghyun’s chest still pressed firmly to jae’s back.

“thank you, brian,” jae says, his voice hoarse.

younghyun reaches his clean hand up to play with jae’s hair. “my pleasure, baby, anything for you.”

“you liked it too, right?” jae asks in a small voice.

“i definitely enjoyed it. maybe a bit too much,” he admits. “at first i did it to make you happy, then found myself kind of lost in it. i think you gave me a new kink,” he says, grinning. he chuckles a little and grinds his still hard cock against jae’s back. “can’t you tell i liked it?”

jae just huffs out a breath, and younghyun can’t quite see his face but he can tell he’s smiling. “do you need help with that?”

“sounds good to me. c’mon, hyung, lets go take a shower.”


End file.
